


Very funny, Napoleon

by JackyMedan



Series: Kinky Spy Bondage [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Handcuffs, Kinky Spy Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: "If you take that photograph, you do know I'm going to have to kill you as soon as I get free, right?""And how do you suppose you're gonna manage that without my help? You must have been here for at least an hour before I found you, if you stay any longer you might get hypothermia" Napoleon said smugly.Illya groaned, "Okay, so maybe I won't literally kill you, but youaregonna pay for this.""I'm counting on it" Napoleon said with a grin as he quickly snapped the picture.





	Very funny, Napoleon

**Author's Note:**

> I have a follow up drawing for this in the works, Illya will definitely get his revenge ;))))


End file.
